Read Between The Lines
by SookieBeaver
Summary: She was different. Cool, aloof, beautiful, drawing all those around her in like a moth to a flame. But still remaining as mysterious. He was going to have to read between the lines to figure her out.
1. Gloomy

**I know I shouldn't start another story but I can't help it. These chapters will be short, varying in length**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

It was gloomy outside. The cloud hid the sun behind their grey mass. It seemed that the lack of sun made the air colder. Kagome sighed and drew her jacket in tighter around herself. Trying in vain to keep the cold out. She kept her head down and her sunglasses firmly on her face as she made her way through the crowded sidewalks of downtown Tokyo. She watched her black boots as they moved through the streets. She didn't have to look up to know where she was going. Knowing how to get to her destination just fine, having made the trip thousands of times. She told herself, as always, that this would her last time. But she knew. She knew, like all times that she'd be back. And he knew it too. She blamed him for her problems. It was his entire fault of course. Never mind she should've gone for help like any sane person. But after the first time she was hooked. She couldn't shake it. She was hooked.

**I tried not to make it obvious **

**But I probably failed**


	2. New Day

**I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters**

**This is a jump to the next day, gotta keep some mystery **

Sesshomaru sat in the back of class, bored as usual. The teacher droned on and on about some math theory that he had no interest in. Just when he was giving in to his thoughts of taking a well-deserved nap the door opened. And in stepped a girl. She had long legs, tan skin, long curly black hair and startling blue eyes. She was dressed in leather skinny jeans, a grey sweater that read "NEW YORK" and white air force ones on her feet. Her hair fell down hair back and framed her face. The class got quiet as she walked towards the teacher with nothing but a piece of paper in her hand. He noticed dimples as she talked to the teacher about how she transferred here from another school. The teacher nodded and motioned for her to sit anywhere. The class collectively held their breath as they wondered where the dark haired beauty would sit. They all turned and watched as she headed straight towards the back. Towards to him.

**I know, I Americanized her. They're in America. New York. **

**She's your 'typical New York American girl'**

**With my style.**


	3. Reading

**I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters**

She sat down next to him, keeping her face forward. He sat up a bit straighter and quietly cleared his throat. She turned and looked at him. Long silver hair, pulled into a ponytail, markings on his face, and golden eyes. He was the definition of handsome. He was dressed in a red button down with black sweater cover it, dark blue jeans and black loafers. She leaned over towards him and tapped his desk. Sesshomaru looked over towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked lowly.

"Do you mind if I borrow a pencil and a piece of paper?" she asked, although he really had trouble telling. He stared at her for a while, trying to see if he could see what she about. But she was guarded, he couldn't read her. And he was good at reading people, being the Western Lord first heir he was raised to be just any ordinary Dai Youkai. He was raised to look at people and easily sense their motives. To see if they were trying to use him or lie to him. But her. He couldn't get a reading. At all. This was going to be interesting.

**Beta? **

**This made no sense at all**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters**

For the rest of the class Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome didn't do anything. The pencil lay untouched on her desk. She sat there motionless for the rest of the class. When the bell rung she rose quietly and left the room. As she pasted, Sesshomaru noticed her scent flow towards him and took a sniff before he realized it. She smelt of peppermint and….acid? It was subtle under her natural scent but it stayed behind like a bad after taste. He watched her leave the room and soon followed behind. Leaving the room with a soft grunted 'Hn' to his teacher's farewell.

**Update 1:5**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters**

The day past by too slow for Kagome. She was staring to lose her focus and couldn't keep the Western Lord's visage out of her mind. She saw him a lot throughout the day and he always had that stoic look on his face. She shuddered just thinking about it. He eyes were the coldest and piercing she'd ever encountered, and she knew some cold people.

Shaking her head, Kagome leaned back in her chair and watched the clock. It slowly ticked, mocking her. She resisted the urge to scratch her arms to avoid drawing attention, old advice popping up in her head.

**Update 2:5**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters**

_A tall figure walked towards her, eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Kagome closely watched their form as they got closer; keeping her eyes on what was in their hands. She was sweating and shaking slightly, but felt hot. The cool breeze in that came through the open window did nothing to help her. The figure chuckled lightly and crouched in front of her, placing his hand on her head, smoothing her bangs back. She did nothing as he examined her closely. She instead focused on the feelings of something crawling on her. She reached her hand up to brush it off when a much larger hand grasped her. Her eyes refocused and locked them with the person in front of her. _

_ "That my dear….is a dead giveaway to your…predicament" he said, placing her arm back down to her side. Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly and titled her head. _

_ "What does it mean?" she asked quietly. The guy shifted to turn to her arm over and gabbed a band off the floor before tying it around her arm. _

_ "You're imagining things, sweetie" he murmured. Kagome watched as he finished the knot off and looked back up to her. He gave her a sickly sweet smile, eyes lighting up. But she didn't care; all she wanted was for this torture to end. _

_ "You ready?" he asked. She closed her eyes and nodded- _

Update 3:5


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters**

"Excuse me? Miss?" a voice called. Kagome jumped and looked up to find a girl with black long hair stand over her desk.

"Yes"

"Are you new?" the girl asked. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes; instead she opted to look at the girl. She was roughly around the same build as her. She had on an oversized black sweater, blue jean skinnies and black combat boots. Her eyes were such dark brown they looked black.

"Yeah" she finally uttered. The girl stuck her hand out and Kagome stared at it. She slowly raised her eyes to the girl and raised an eyebrow. The girl cleared her throat before taking the seat next to her. She turned towards her, and Kagome stayed looking forward.

"I'm Kikyo" she said.

"Kagome" she murmured. Kikyo nodded, _she's so standoff-ish. _

"I love your hair! How'd you get it so curly?" she asked. Kagome slanted her gaze towards her and Kikyo flinched. They were so blank and cold.

"Water"

"I have a friend who's from America. She's 'African American', but she's not _really _African, you know? Her ancestors are, anyways her hair is just like yours! And she doesn't do anything to it either. You guys are so lucky!-" Kikyo said. Kagome turned in her seat and looked at Kikyo. Kikyo stopped talking and waited to see if she would say anything.

"You talk a lot" she said. Kikyo blinked and leaned back into her seat.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Kagome giggled softly, Kikyo snapped her head to the side to stare at her.

"You're fine" Kagome said.

**Update ****4:5**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters**

After that Kagome didn't utter another word. Kikyo watched her throughout the class wondering what she was thinking about. Her eyes were glazed over and sheen of sweet was appearing on what little skin she would see. When the bell rung she reached down to grab her bag and turned to ask Kagome if she wanted to walk home together, but she was gone.

Kagome rushed through the hallways, pushing and squeezing her way through the massive crowd. She pushed the front doors open with a hard push and stumbled out into the cold air. She stood at the front of the school for a while looking around the parking lot until she spotted it. The sleek black car that held, no doubt, him and what she needed. She rushed towards the car without trying to seem to obvious. Not stopping when she heard Kikyo calling her name, or when she saw Sesshomaru standing by the gate _obviously _waiting on her. The only thing on her mind was getting into the car and getting what she needed.

**Update ****5:5**


End file.
